Coincidence or fate? who knows!
by grayson4life
Summary: Diana grayson 27 years old , mother of two, best teacher at Gotham academy and Bruce Wayne 29 years old father of one . what happens when the two meet ? will they be friends of will they become something more ... AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(the prologue is long)**

 _PROLOGUE_

I graduated high school when I was 15 and then graduated university with a teacher's degree when I was 19 .

I got a job immediately from my old high school; Gotham academy, never thought i'd be here again….

Half a year later I had an adoptive ten year old son named Jason,how we became family is another story.

Three years later me and Jason were volunteering at an orphanage when a new boy two years younger than Jason named Tim came, he was a weak child , but Jason and me spent much of our time with him…. There was just something about him…

The orphanage though sadly was getting to filled up and so had some had to be sent to juvie . Jason begged me the day he found out that i adopt Tim , what he hadn't known was that I had already signed the papers and was just getting the house ready for another child .

when the day had come to take Tim home i took Jason right after he finished school and I finished my work . I had drove to the orphanage and told him why we were there , my oldest son ran to meet his newly dubbed little brother.

Years had passed jason was 17 and tim was 16 while i was 27.

Little did I know that the calm life we were living was soon to be short lived.

"Class! We have a new student in our class !" I said to my class of 9 graders "class please welcome , Damian Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks before at the annual charity ball that supports Gotham Academy as well as an introduction to that years scholarship students. All the teachers as well as the vice principals and the actual principal.

The ball was held by Bruce Wayne , as usual and as usual donated the most to the school. But this night was not like the others , he had a special surprize up his designer Louis Vuitton suit's sleeve.

 **Two hours earlier.**

"Boys! , are you done getting ready!? You take almost as long as I do when I have a date!." a mother screamed from her room while she was doing her hair. "Yeah, we would, if you actually _had_ a love life!." yelled back the eldest from his room . "Jaybird!" exclaimed the mother teasing. "There was uncontrollable laughter coming from the same room but from the courtesy of the youngest of the family.

"yeah, keep laughing , ' _Baby Bird'_ was Jason's reply. At that it was the mother's turn to laugh. "No but seriously we only have two hours to get to Wayne Tower!" she said finishing her elegant hairstyle ( **A/N:I can't think of any ….so just imagine it however way you want it** ) "yeah we're almost done!" "Mom I, my tie…. I … knotted it ….somehow?!" said the youngest ir otherwise known as 'Tim' or 'Timothy'.

The mother also known as Diana , sighed and got up and walked to the room her sons shared "Now how on earth did you manage this!"she exclaimed because TBH it was …. Just a mess. "I don't know I was tying it and then something happened , then boom! This happened!."

Diana sighed "Be thankful Jason was worse than you when it came to these things" "hey! At least I can do it now with near to no problem!" "that's because I made you take classes." Diana deadpanned " _I still can't believe you did that_ " Jason grumbled. At that the other two laughed

After two minutes the tie was perfect and the family was in the car easing out of the driveway.

"Honestly, I still don't understand why both of you want to come with me every year , I hate going." she said " because, _mom,_ I get to see Roy and Kori an-" "and _I_ get to see Conner and Bart" said Jason and Tim .

"I _envy_ both of you, you both have someone to spend time with , while my friends never bother to come" "then why do you come?" asked Tim "to donate! It's what the ball is for" she said looking at Tim from the front view mirror(Jason was sitting on the front passenger seat) .

It only showed her eyes but as we all know , her eyes are beautiful , and they looked even more beautiful with the makeup she had on. Tim apparently was thinking the same thing because the next he said was "have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" at that Diane looked lovingly at him through the mirror again "No, I don't think you have" "well you do"

She was wearing a high-neck red dress (google it if you don't know what it means)that reached down to her feet (pain to drive in ) and had over her shoulders a black knitted triangular shawl , in case she got cold. "You really do" agreed Jason. "You both are the best." Diane said lovingly, because they were. At least to her. To her they were perfect.

The rest of the ride was passed with them singing their favorite songs on the radio.

When they got to the party it was already in full swing. They all departed to their different ways. The sons to their friends and the mother to her colleagues.

Diana felt a tapping motion on her shoulder, so she turned around and was greeted to a man to the sight of a blond man with a goatee. "Diana I haven't seen you in three months!" Oliver Queen exclaimed. "It's been too long" agreed Diana.

"Tell me , how is Jason doing?" Ollie asked "He's an angel… ok well not an angel , but still very well behaved, hows Roy doing?" she asked , to which he answered "Great!,he's even taken interest in archery like I do!, we were having target practice the other day."

That was good to hear , last time they talked Roy and he were fighting badly. "That is great!" "oh I have to introduce you to someone!" please let it not be , please!, prayed Diana

Sure enough he dragged her to as he was surrounded by a group of women that were throwing themselves at him, 'have those women no shame?' Diane thought.

"Bruce , Bruce!" Ollie said as he stood in front of the girls. "I'm sorry ladies but I must go now" Bruce said as he politly excused himself from the women. As soon Wayne had freed himself he speed walked over to the blond and ebony.

"Ollie! I you might have just saved my life!" said with an exasperated look on his face, that caused Diana to giggle, which had unfortunately brought attention to her. "And who might this be?" He asked curiously , looking her from head to toe like a hawk.

"Oh this is Diana! You know the Women I was taking about the other day?" Bruce still looked lost."I'm sorry Ollie but you talk about a lot of women." "hey no I don't ! I'm dating someone!" "Not like that , you always make fun of them" at that Diana looked pointedly at Oliver "Ollie! You do not say things like that to a women!" she said and then chuffed ,crossed her arms and turned her face "And here I thought you were a gentleman" at the end of the sentence all three of them were laughing.

"I'm sorry ,but I still don't know who you are and queen has been no help at all" Bruce said , ending the sentence with a shrug. "Well I am Diana Grayson , at your service" I said and bowed just for the fun of it "well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ms. Grayson" at the end of the sentence he took her hand and kissed her hand , again for the fun of it.

The rest of the night was spent in delight as the ball continued. The time for the Charity part of party came a few hours later , but it did come. The trio of two eboneys and one blond parted ways to give in their money.

"Well I have to admit this night was quite delightful" said Diana. "I couldn't have said better myself" agreed Oliver. "Agreed" said Bruce.(A/N: Does that sound weird I think it sounds weird)

"well I need to get going , it's only a matter of time before Tim comes and starts bugging me about going home" "Please, stay a few more minutes, I have surprise speech to give" said Bruce "really? What's it about" I asked "you'll know , anyway I need to go now to actually give the speech"

And so the two let him go. A few moments later Bruce stood on the stage

"As you all know my son has been home schooled since he came to Gotham, but we have made a decision to let him go to a high school , and we picked Gotham Academy!. He will start school Monday!."

Everyone had congratulated him as he made his way down the makeshift stage. He made his way over to Diana and Ollie . "congrats !" "yeah Bruce ! I think this will be really good for him!.

The night had come to an end and everyone had begun to take their leave. "Well I have to go find my sons now, tonight was amazing by the way" Diana said "your welcome and it's been a pleasure , I bid you farewell" Diana had laughed at that "As do I " she replied "I feel left out of this conversation" Ollie said.

They all laughed and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Diana found Jason first " Jason come on we need to get going! I feel like I will faint from how tired I'm feeling ." "ok ok I'm here geez mom." Jason sighed "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that , anyway go get your brother I'm going to get the car.

TIME SKIP

They all got home changed and in Diana's case took her makeup off , took a shower and then changed and then went to sleep , but not before saying goodnight to her sons . as she lay down in her bed Diana thought ' Wayne's son coming to GA hmm? I wonder whose class he's gonna be in… ' and that was the last thing she thought before her mind wandered into the the land of sleep.

 **QUALITY TIME WITH THE AUTHOR! YAY**

 **ITS 4 IN THE** **MORNING** **AND I** **HAVEN'T** **SLEPT AT ALL . WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.**


	3. Chapter 3

NO POV

'Thank god it's sunday' Diana thought as she got up and saw the time. 3:00, that was usually the time she would wake up on weekends.

She made her way down stairs and was greeted to a sight that would make anyone's heart melt.

Both Jason and Tim had insisted that they wanted to stay up late and watch some movie. Diana had been too exhausted to stay up that long. The boys must have stayed up extremely late for them to still be asleep. They were …. Morning people , while their mother was a … what's the word... An afternoon person.( A/N:How they would work is beyond me).

Now they were asleep on the floor with Jason using his arm as a pillow and Tim using Jason's stomach as his pillow. It was adorable to Diane. So she decided to let them sleep, while she made herself something to digest (COFFEE).

A few hours later Tim woke up to the smell of pancakes which caused Jason to wake up as well. "go brush your teeth and then eat" Diana said as she saw them get up when she turned around at the sound of them waking.

The pancakes that she had made were blueberry , Jason's and Diane's favorite . Tim's not so much. But eh, he can live with it.(can you tell I don't like Tim) Diana made his favorite, yesterday.

When the kids came back they ate breakfast while Tim told Diana about what the movie they were watching was about, while Jason stuffed his face with food. After that was done they went into their rooms to just do whatever. Tim did his homework while Jason read a book for class and Diana watched T.V while marking tests from some of her classes.

DIANA'S POV

My goodness , what time is it? Damn it's 6:00 already!? I really need to get started on dinner….ooorr we could eat outside!. I don't feel like cooking.

TIME SKIP-

NO POV

And that is how The family found themselves at an arab restaurant eating , while sharing what had happened yesterday. "Oh and Roy said Uncle Ollie was teaching him archery!. Isnt that cool!" "oh and mom Bart said he has a Game against Gotham North next week, can I go?" "Mom, Kory's going to go visit her cousin in England , she was asking if you would want something?" among other things "Mom do you have any Idea when the next gymnastics tournament is?" "yes honey, it's about three months from now" "mom I was reading this book for class and the main female character made a really stupid decision even though it was clearly a stupid thing to do, why would she do that?" "some people just lack common sense?"

After that when they had gone home Diana helped Tim with his homework and they all sat down on the sofa in the living room and watched some the time they were done it was 10:00. They then went to Diana's room to spend the rest of the night just talking or doing something until they fell asleep .their usual saturday routine.

NOW WE HAVE BEEN ON DIANA'S SIDE OF THE FAMILY FOR A WHILE . I THINK IT'S TIME FOR BRUCE.

The day started just like any with his alarm clock waking Bruce up. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth, changed his clothes and went downstairs to meet his son, Damian for breakfast. "Good morning Damian." "good morning father."

Damian had come to live with Bruce after his mother ,Talia decided that it was about time he met his father ,at age 9 as well as because she felt like she wasn't all that great of a mother.

When he had come to Gotham , he was thrust into an environment so much more different from where he had grown up in. From the houses to the food, everything had been different. Which was why he had made the decision to have him home schooled so that Damian may have a smoother transition into the western world.

That had proven to take a longer time than Bruce had intended . But, after four years of him finally understanding the education system of Gotham, he was ready to go to Gotham Academy.

"Morning Alfred" "Good Morning Alfred" Both father and son said to Alfred Pennyworth , the family butler/therapist/cook/everything else. "Good Morning Master Bruce, Master Damian" Alfred replied as he set the breakfast at the table for three. (Alfred is part of the family as well).

"Father ,we need to go and get the uniform for the Academy today as well as a few supplies I will be requiring." "I know Damian" "Master Bruce, If you could please refrain from staining your sleeve with coffee that would be greatly appreciated." "Sorry Alfred" "Master Damian we also need to re stock on your oil paints as you said that they are almost finished" "ah yes, thank you for reminding me Alfred" "Your welcome , young Master".

After Breakfast was done and Alfred had cleaned the dishes , the small family had time to spare till they had to go out .Damian had spent the time drawing, Bruce spent it by doing paperwork and Alfred helping Damian with his drawing as he was still new to using charcoal.

After about an hour they had all gotten dressed in casual clothing (by their standards ) and had gone out to do whatever it was they had to do. "Father that is not Oil paint , that's Acrylic." "hmm…...Does the jacket look a bit tight to you Alfred? I can't tell" "No Master Bruce it is perfectly fit for Master Damian".

After all that they had decided to eat outside. So as they sat at an expensive restaurant (because why not) waiting for their dinner Bruce decided to bring up the academy " So Damian, in two weeks will be your first day of school" "yes father I am aware. Was there a reason I have to be sent to the Academy?" "Yes Master Damian , you need more social exposure to people that are your age and not people Master Bruce's age" "that's right Damian, and you knew home schooling wasn't a permanent thing." "yes father, I know but I was still hoping you had forgotten about that" and that was when the food arrived as they ate food, Bruce began to share details about the paperwork he had to do that day. A.K.A complaining.

" you don't understand the amount of brain energy I had wasted trying to figure out what that paragraph meant" and so on and so forth till the family was done and headed to wards Wayne Manor.-TIME SKIP- They had reached home and were watching a movie . but all throughout the movie and until Damian fell asleep he wondered if he would get any good teachers

.He was not going to expect a certain someone to be his most favorite teacher. But that story will be revealed in the next chapter.

 _A/N: ok so sorry for taking such a long time. this chapter just would not co operating with me . anyway tell me if there is something if you want to happen in the story in the review section. Also NOT EDITED BECAUSE I WAS LAZY._


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, it was time for Damian's first day of school.  
Needless to say, Bruce was a train wreck.

'What if something happens! what if he gets kidnapped, what if Damian hits a student!'

"It would be wise to not dwell on 'what ifs' master Bruce, it never accomplishes anything'

Alfred was right behind him but Bruce was too busy clutching his chest to bother responding

"Jesus Christ Alfred, have mercy!"

They were in the foyer when Damian came downstairs dressed in the GA uniform.

"Father let's go or I will be late"

"Ok, OK " they walked out the door to where Alfred had brought the car up front and got in  
"OK Damian

1) don't hit other students

2) don't be rude to other students (they'll cry)

3) e respectful to your teachers," Bruce said when they neared the school.  
"I know father, we had discussed this last night," Damian said, looking clearly irritated with his father's behaviour.

"You do realise I haven't tried to punch someone in the past two years right"?

It was true Damian had become civilised lately but he still had that specific way of talking.

"Seriously Damian you know me and Alfred worry about you and you know how people can be," Bruce said softly looking ahead at the road (because he'd like to not crash the car thank you very much)

"I know," Damian said with his arms crossed as he looked out the car window.

The rest if the car ride was spent in silence.

Bruce and Damian entered Gotham academy's office to get Damian all set up.

"OK, we're all set to let me just call your guide to tour the school and show you all your classes."

The vice principal said as he turned to the mike to make an announcement

"Timothy Grayson please report to the office please" and then he turned back "all right that should be it, you can wait outside if you wish and as always, if you need help don't hesitate to ask the staff or students".

And with that Bruce and Damian bid him goodbye as they waited outside the office.

A few minutes later see a tall boy came into their view.

He jogged up to them and held out his hand

" Hi I'm Timothy Grayson, you must be Damian".  
' I don't like him, he's too cheerful' thought Damian but shook thus Timothy's hand with a smile on his face

" indeed, I am".

While the two children were talking Bruce couldn't help but feel like he'd seen this child before. Suddenly it clicked

"Grayson eh? Any relation to Diana Grayson? She's a teacher here "

Tim looked at Bruce with a surprised look on his face but recovered quickly with a smile on his face

"yes, she's my mother ' Tim looks down and smiles

"she's also Damian's homeroom teacher!"

Ah no wonder he looked familiar, but I remember her telling that she had two sons one older and one in this school, this means Tim couldn't be the older one because Diana said he was almost graduating and Tim looked too young to be graduating so he must be the younger one.

" well I think we should get going shouldn't we Tim?" Asked Damian.

"Yes, you two should get going" Bruce turned toward Damian and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down slightly

" be careful, don't do anything bad and remember who you are" Bruce whispered in his ear.

'I know' thought Damian but only nodded in response to his father.

They all said they hit goodbye's and Tim started to show Damian around.

After they were done with the tour Tim stated all the rules.

"-and don't mess with the uniform but other than that there's nothing you can't do"

All the while rim was talking Damian could only think one thing

' if this kid is this annoying then how is Ms Grayson going to be?'

"Oh and a piece of advice, do behave well in class especially mums class, she doesn't take anything from anyone".

'I'll be the judge of that'

"Don't worry I don't plan to be a bad student".

They keep on walking until they reach the room he presumed was his homeroom.

"OK so this is where I'll leave you, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me at any time" Tim smiles and said goodbye one last time and went to his friends.

Damian opens the door and sees a young woman sitting on the teacher's desk organising her things

Damian clears he relight to get her attention and she looks at him in surprise for a second but a smile quickly replaced the look and she walked over

"Hello you must be Damian" Diana said with a smile.

"come sit anywhere, your here an hour early so there won't be any students here until later and I was going to change the seating today".

well...cue awkward silence after that.

Damian being the awkward teenager that he is refused to say anything and Diana being the awkward...middle-aged woman? that she is? (I guess, I lost where I was going with that) didn't say anything either other than the usual conversation starters like

"So, what do you like doing?" "Art" "Oh! what type, do you paint?" "yes, I like oil paintings" and that was it.

well as the hour and minutes past and the students started to fill up the room.

when the bell finally rang and the students were all settled down Diana stood up in all her average height glory and walked over to the centre of the class.

"ok everyone, as you all have noticed we have a new student in class; everyone please welcome in Damian Wayne-Al-Ghul"

"Hello!"

the entire class greeted

"oh and I'm going to change the seating plan so everyone, get up.

"are you serious" the class groans.

"yes, now up, up, up"

after that was done, the rest of the class was spent learning about math and doing questions.

after that was done Damian carried on with his day and when it was done he waited in the courtyard talking to his friend Will. A few minutes later Alfred had arrived to pick up Damian and after a quick stop to an ice cream shop, they made their way home.

when Bruce got home (before dinner, thank God, Alfred would have killed him) he immediately went to Damian's room.

the door of Damian's room opened slightly and Bruce's head poked through.

"Hi Damian, how was your first day of school"

Damian looked at his father with a bitchface that would leave even Sam Winchester in awe.

"it was pleasant father, everything went according to schedule and no I did not physically or mentally harm a fellow student or staff member"

Bruce had the decency to look guilty

"well that's great!, to celebrate your first day of school I was thinking maybe ... we could go to your favourite restaurant for dinner?"

Damian's face lit up and he almost fell trying to get out of bed where he was doing his homework. Almost. It was an epic faceplant to carpet.

after Damian's face was cleared to publicly seen, they all got dressed (yes, even Alfred, even tho he is always impeccably dressed)and headed over to Damian's favourite Persian restaurant.

over dinner, they talked about the day and what they all had done. "I had to go down to R&D for some reason and then I had to go to lunch with Jim Gordon, so that was nice"- Bruce

"I did what I always do"- Alfred

"I studied, talked to a few people, took up the invitation form Timothy and talked to the teachers about the work I had missed"-Damian.

"Speaking of teachers, how do you like your teachers?" Bruce asked curiously.

"they are adequate, _even so, I still don't see why I have to DO this anyway,_ Mrs Prince and Ms Grayon were the best out the all of them, they actually knew what they were teaching"

"well that's good, _I guess._

 _(anyway!)_

After that was done they all went to bed happy with how the day went.

and we are done folks, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS. SO SORRY, NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN.

on another note, I finally know where I am GOING with this story!.

H.K is back.


End file.
